The Flashes of Then
by M14Mouse
Summary: Vida and Chip hold the twins in their arms for the first time.
1. There and Back Again

Flashes of Then: There and Back Again

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida teaches the twins all about music. Sequel to Flashes of The Everyday.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love_bingo prompt: Motherhood

The book said that music helped the babies while in the womb.

She wasn't quite sure on that.

Hell, she wasn't sure about a lot of things.

But music…she could do.

"Okay…repeat after me. This is Queen. Queen is awesome," Vida said as she patted her stomach. Carefully, she put on the headphones over her stomach. She turned on her Ipod allow We Are the Champions to blast through the headset. She touched her stomach to see if they were going to react. She frowned slightly when she didn't get any reaction.

"Picky on your music tastes, huh? I can understand that. Let try…something a little more modern," She said as she pressed a button on her Ipod to Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

She felt some movement in her belly.

"Okay…we got something going now. Hmmm…Kansas. Nah…no Dust in the Wind for you. Styx….? Nah…Stevie Nicks…classy woman. Let see…Landslide is a classic. They remade that song like a million times. Now, remember something very important, babies. The original is always the best. Some come close but the original is always the best."

"I see that you started their music education early," Chip said behind her.

"You can never start listening to music early," She said as she switched to Nickelback's Someday.

He laughed as he approached her. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips then picked the Ipod.

"Don't mess with that."

"Come on, V. I found it."

She heard the familiar sound of Mulan's Make A Man Out of You blasts through the headset.

"Chip. No Disney! We are going to be watching it until they are at least 10!"

"There is nothing wrong with Disney!"

"There is nothing wrong with Disney but I want my sanity."

Chip pouted but he switched to another song. She caught snippets of songs as he flipped through them. She watched as he bit his lip as he was focused on the Ipod. It was adorable. Her hand remained on her stomach. She felt them kicking or punching with the beat.

"You have Shadow Hearts soundtrack on here!"

"You are a bad influence."

"…And Simple and Clean."

"You played that game like a million times. Had it stuck in my head."

He laughed.

"…And Sailormoon?"

"Classic…pure classic!"

"Always," He said with a grin as he flipped through some more songs. His smile grew when he heard Elvis's A Little Less Conversation.

"Our wedding song!"

"Of course."

He took off the headphones from her belly then plugged her ipod to the speakers. The song blasted into the air.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going to dance," He said as he helped her to her feet.

"I can't dance! I'm as big as a house!" She laughed as he started swing her around.

"Well…we are teaching the babies!"

"We aren't teaching them a thing."

"Yes, we are."

"What are we teaching them?"

"That their mom rocks with her awesome music choices and their dad's great dancing skills."

She laughed as she hugged him.

Sometimes, he was just so adorable. She felt a couple of kicks and punches in her belly if almost if they were in agreement.

Her babies have excellent taste.

She should know.

End

A/N: YAY for another Chip/Vida fic! ^_^ Read and Review if you wish.


	2. The Things to Do In A Closet

Flashes of Then: The Things to Do In A Closet

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida and Chip in a closet.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love_bingo prompt: Quickie

"Vida!"

Vida grabbed his hand and dragged him into a closet.

"What?"

She shut the door behind him then turned around and kissed him. He blinked in surprise then returned the kiss for a brief second. Slowly, he broke the kiss.

"As much I love you, why are we in the closet?"

"Why do you think that we are in the closet?"

He thought for a moment then groaned softly. As much as he loved her…sometimes, she was plain crazy.

"Vee! We aren't making out in a closet!"

"Why not?"

"Because it is the middle of the baby shower!"

"So? That never stopped us before."

"That is different! Work doesn't court…or Rootcore."

"Or that club…and there was that park…"

"Vee! Your mom is just outside of the door! And you know that she still isn't happy with me about the whole wedding thing."

"She isn't happy…period. She has to get over it if she wanted to get near the twins. Now…where were we…"

He couldn't help but smile at her as she leaned upward to kiss him.

Xander didn't believe when they said that their sex life has very active.

"_You must be missing it." _

_He looked up from the cds and blinked at Xander._

"_What?" _

"_Sex." _

_He snorted. That was completely random. People always said that he was random. Xander can give him a run for his money in that department sometimes. They spend hours arguing about jellybeans once…_

"_Why do you think that me and Vee has suddenly stop doing it?" _

"_Because she is as big as a house." _

_His eye brow rose slightly. He wondered if Xander realized that never stop Vida…ever._

"_Uhh…you won't tell her that, right?" _

"_You are one of my best friends and possible godfather if Vee doesn't kill you first. But you really don't read the magazines, do you?" _

"_What magazines?" _

"_About married men having more sex than their single friends." _

"_That totally a lie!"_

_He shrugged. _

"_I don't know for sure. Just something Vee read to me once." _

_He heard Xander grumbled behind him. Maybe, he should share the other thing that Vee told him. He smiled slightly. He would have something to her when he got home. _

"_There is more too." _

"_What?" _

"_Well…you know when a woman is pregnant…her sex drive increases." _

"_You are totally lying and I hate you." _

_He laughed. _

"Why are you grinning?"

"Just remembering me and Xander talk about pregnant women and sex."

She laughed.

"You are supposed to be focusing on the now, Chip. I remember that. Now that was funny. I can't believe you had it in you."

"You are a bad influence, Mrs. Thorn."

"Well, I am glad to be a bad influence. Now, we have something to finish," She said with a smile.

"As long as no one come knocking…."

Suddenly, he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Vida…dear…what are you doing in there?" Mrs. Rocca said.

"You jinxed us." Vida said with a groan.

"Sorry…" He mumbled softly.

"VIDA!"

"Go away, mom. I'm having sex!"

"VIDA! That…that"

He was lucky that the closet was dark. His face was turning red.

"Call it hormones, mom. Now, since you ruin it, I am coming out." She shouted back.

Mrs. Rocca didn't answer but he did hear some words from behind the door. Vida laughed softly.

"That was evil, V."

"I try to be. Now, let get this party finished or we are going to need to sneak off to the shed."

"VIDA!"

End

A/N: I am not going there…nope. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews. Read and review if you wish.


	3. Decorating the Room

The Flashes of Then: Decorating the Room

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Decorating the twins' room will be easy….right…RIGHT?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love_bingo prompt: Our House

Vida stared at the bare room for a few moments before she turned to her husband standing next to her. His arm pressing against her back. Chip was staring at the walls with a strange expression on his face. She knew the feeling. They have been avoiding the whole mess of decorating the twins' room. Now with two to three months left…they had to get their ass into gear.

"No, Chip."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be…I know…tacky?"

"We are wizards, Vee. I think a broom or two will be okay."

"No. We aren't the Potters."

"You just made a Harry Potter reference."

"Strange things have happened."

"How about a fairy?"

She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a look. He smiled innocently.

"I know where you sleep."

"Come, Vee. I am going to put a guanda on the ceiling! You got to add yours. History and all."

She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Fine…one pixie and one guanda on the wall. No more or less."

"Yay…now, what color should we paint it? We don't know if we are having boys, girls or both. Green?"

"Do you want Xander to have a bigger head than he already does?"

"Yellow?"

She stared at him for a moment then started laughing.

"What? It is neutral."

"Our closet has enough yellow as it is."

"Hey! I represent!"

"So do I but not as much as you."

"I remember someone having pink hair."

"I was going through a phrase."

"For three years?"

"You wore a cape for like…7 years?"

He smiled at her brightly.

"Dear…I still wear a cape."

She grumbled softly. Her boy got a point.

"Maybe blue. Not a boy blue. Maybe, a sky blue. We can add clouds and stuff. Better yet…maybe we can find a spell to animate the walls. That would be a blast. Make it a theme room."

"You might creep them out…maybe when they are older. Are you sure isn't going to be the kids room and not yours?"

"No…my room would have knights or comic book characters."

She laughed.

"And that is why we have separate office space."

He grinned.

"So blue?"

"Sky blue sounds good to me. And some music notes…floating along the wall. No magic. I know a great guy that could stencil it on there."

"You know…I like it."

She grinned slightly as she pictured it in her head. Another thought popped into her head.

What about the carpet?" She said as she glared down at the gross green carpet. They haven't changed it since they moved here.

"I figured that when the twins grow up, they can pick their own carpet. Do a room makeover. We are slowly making over the house anyway."

"Still ugly."

"We can throw a rug over it."

"Cover up the ugliness, love?"

"Besides replacing it, I don't see a better idea."

"Good point. You are going to have to drag out those dressers from the shed."

"I don't even know if they are in one piece."

"Better late than never. We could always magic it up."

"Undonna wouldn't approve."

"She has Rootcore. She is cheating by default."

He laughed as she grinned softly. Slowly, a comfortable silence fell between them.

"So…since we are going to with the music theme…can I still add a broom?"

She laughed.

"No."

The pout that he gave her made her laugh even more.

End.

Next Chapter; Puppy Love

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	4. Puppy Love

The Flashes of Then: Puppy Love

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Hiro offers his own brand of comfort…puppy dog style

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love_bingo prompt: Puppy love

Hiro liked a lot of things.

His humans…shoes…the little toys that squeak…shoes…those funny long things that stick out those big black boxes. His lady human always get upset when he does that. He doesn't quite understand why. They taste very yummy. She should try one.

Sometimes, he thought that his human lady doesn't like him. His other human love him. He would play with him and give him treats. Oh, belly rubs…he like his belly rubbed.

But he doesn't think that his lady human would do anything about it now. She was busying making noises in their white bowl. Just from the smell…He can tell that his human lady is sick.

Being sick is no fun.

His side got all ache when he ate one of those squeaky things. He had to go to the human with the strange needles. He didn't like that place but it did make him feel better. He dropped his squeaky toy next to his lady human.

"Blah…Blah…Hiro," His female human as she lifted her head from the white bowl.

He titled his head then pressed his body against her legs.

"Blah…Blah…"

She doesn't upset which is good. He didn't want to upset his human. He set his head on her lap. Maybe, he should give her the look. It was the look that got him treats.

"Blah…Blah…Blah…blah…blah…Hiro."

He wagged his tail when he felt her fingers got through his fur.

He just sighed in contentment.

-MFMFMFMF-

Vida liked a lot of things.

She loved her music, her friends, and her husband.

Being sick wasn't one of them.

She hated morning sickness. She cursed Chip and his magical sperm around the world and back. Then forget him when he brought her milkshake. Damn him and his knowledge of her weakness for ice cream.

Her stomach protested with the thought of food.

Urgh…

She sighed as she pressed her forehead against the bowl. Damn it…she hoped that this was over soon. She heard the sound of little feet on the tiles. She didn't need to look up to know who it is.

Hiro.

Chip loved that dog. She never had one. She didn't know how to deal with one. Sure, she visited Chip's house enough to know how to hang out with all of the farm animals. But…Chip…The first thing that he wanted when they moved in was a dog. Somehow or another, a dog magically showed up in their lawn one day. Hiro was a mess of fur and sticks. She did feel sorry for it. No one should just abandon their animals. You got them. You should take care of them.

She felt something wet against her leg. She moved her head to see his squeaky toy next to her.

"Can't play right now, Hiro."

The dog just looked at her then pressed his body against her.

"You know that this isn't winning any goody points, Hiro."

The damn dog had to lay his head on her lap and give her the look.

"That look doesn't work on me, Hiro."

Her hand reached down and stroked his fur. His little tag started wagging back and fore. If the damn dog just didn't sigh and pressed even more against her…damn it, stop being so cute.

She sighed.

If she didn't fall in love with the dog right and then, she would be lying.

She wasn't a lair.

IF she sneaked him an extra treat behind her husband back, he wouldn't know. Nope, he wouldn't.

End.

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys rock. Read and Review if you wish.


	5. Food of Choice

Flashes of Then: Food of Choice

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip find it kind of interesting that it took Vee getting pregnant to get her to like the same food as him.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love_bingo prompt: Desire

This whole pregnant was interesting and slightly scary. Sure, there are books. But books aren't always the best bet. He wasn't about to take advice from his friends either. So, he learned from watching….and he learned a lot about Vee during this time.

Like food…

Chip didn't pay attention to it at first. He knew if he made a big deal about it that Vee would make a big deal about it. So, he kept his mouth shut. It was better for him and for her…expected when one of his cousins opened their mouth.

But it is really hard to ignore when she started eating chocolate covered prickles. He tried it because he was curious. He didn't care for it. He liked chocolate covered peppers better.

Even when she is pregnant, she won't try them.

And yet, she put hot sauce in her ice cream.

He doesn't quite get that…since it is kind of the same thing.

A part of him was amused since Vee was kind of eating the same foods as him.

Pointing that out was not a very good idea at all.

He made note about it and also took a picture of her eating her chocolate covered pickles.

It was something to show the twins when they are older.

But he also made notes about her other new habits.

Like her crying at toilet tissue commercials. That was…strange to say the least. He knew that it had to do with hormones imbalance. But when you see your wife beat up monsters on every day basics for a year, and then see her cry like a baby over Angel Soft commercial.

Or when she started to clean the house at 1'o clock in the morning. Given the fact that she never cleans….

Yup, that is when he turned back around and he kept his month shut.

While this stuff was amusing and slightly terrifying, there were some things that he didn't like.

The aches and pains were one of them.

Sometimes, he wished that he could use his magic or one of his potions to make her feel better.

Undonna's orders said that he couldn't.

Not fair.

He didn't like to see her in pain. Sure, he can rub her feet and make sure the heating pad was in place. But he still didn't like it. He goes against every bone in his body.

….Sigh…

Which leaded to the fact that he couldn't use magic in the house which he thought was just wrong.

It wasn't like he was doing a magical operation or something.

Undonna said no magic. So, no magic.

Sometimes, he wondered if that is what Leanbow went through when Undonna was pregnant. He made a note to ask him about that tomorrow if the first years don't kill themselves.

He groaned to himself.

He really didn't want to think about that.

But there was one thing that he did want to think about.

Vee was beautiful.

It wasn't like that she wasn't beautiful before. He always thought that she was beautiful. But the books were right. She seemed to be glowing even if she complained that she was as big as a house.

She was still beautiful and most desirable woman on Earth.

But she gave him a look when he told her this…

But he knew better…he saw the small smile on her face.

This was the most awesome and slightly terrify time of his life.

He wasn't about to miss out either.

End

Next Chapter; Things to Know When You are Expecting

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. ^_^ Read and Review if you wish.


	6. Things to Know When You are Expecting

The Flashes of Then: Things to Know When You are Expecting

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida find out a few things…books lie.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love_bingo prompt: pregnancy

Books tell you all sorts of things.

Some of it is good…and bad. Some of it is outdated or completely crap. Some of it makes her wondered if the author didn't fall out of the crazy tree when they wrote their books. And no, it wasn't always Chip's comic book. Scary enough…sometimes, they made more sense than Shakespeare did.

Books on pregnancy was so damn confusing.

Sure, they tell you about mood swings.

They didn't tell her that she would be crying over toilet paper. That was no joke. It wasn't even funny. Hell…even the dog was laughing at her because he was doing the whole head tilting thing.

That was terrible.

Of course, it wasn't as bad as her mad dash to clean the house. She hated cleaning! Chip was to the surprise of many was the clean one in their marriage. He didn't complain too much because she didn't leave too much mess behind. She wasn't a pig or anything. She flipped out over a damn Lysol commercial. At one o' clock in the morning, she was cleaning the living room. Chip didn't say anything when he came out of bed. He just frowned and turned back around.

She should also said that he was a smart one too.

But the worst was the food craving.

She complained for years about Chip's eating habits. Someone in the universe made her a joke because she started liking those wacky foods that Chip likes. She can't believe that she ate some of his food and liked it!

She didn't want to think of it ever again.

Then came clothes.

She had to buy new ones almost every week. Sure, they are supposed to make you look nice…but some made her feel like a damn house. She wasn't going to be one of those expecting parents to wear a damn mumu to the store. She had her pride…somewhere.

Damn twins are going to weight a ton. At least from among that she has been eating. She knew that she was going to get bigger. It was one of those facts of life. But she didn't expect to get that big! She felt like a damn beach ball. She can't see her damn toes anymore! OF course, Chip said that she was beautiful. But he was bias. Being her husband and all. If he wasn't nice…will she make him slept on the sofa.

If one more person said that she was glowing, she was going to kick them in the ass. She wasn't "glowing." If she was, she show them to the nearest mental hospital. She wasn't a damn light bulb.

That was Chip's job.

One of the good things about getting bigger was those relaxing massages that he liked to give her. Sure, being sore sucked and her ankles are big like little balloons. At the end of his long day, he sat there and rubbed her ankles even if he was tired. She would laid out on the bed. He would sit at the edge of the bed and rub her feet until the pain become a dull ache.

In those moments….

God, she loved him even if his little swimmers got her pregnant.

End


	7. Safety Proof

Flashes of Then: Safety Proof

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and Vida safety proof the house…normal and magically.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love_bingo prompt: Starting A Family

"What is the spell, Chip?" Vida said as she placed one of those light plugs into the wall.

"I don't know about this, Vee…"

"Do you want our kids to magically destroy the house?"

"NO but…mom might need that plug for something and can't get it out."

"Well, we leave one available."

"….You aren't thinking about the one above the fridge, are you?"

"Well…the kids can't reach it."

"Neither can mom! Or you for that that matter!"

She mumbled to herself as she moved away from the light plug. He had a point. She got the damn plastic bag to get those stupid clamps at the damn kitchen cabinet doors. She hated those things. It always amused her that Chip could get into those things with ease.

But damn these things! These things were adult proof…not child proof!

"Well…we will work something out when she baby sits. What are you doing?"

She turned around to see Chip putting a spell on the fan blades.

"I can understand maybe the coffee table but the ceiling fan?"

"It is a long story. You need to ask Uncle Carl one day."

"Oh, I will. So, what is next on our list, Houndi?"

"The curtain cords."

"Check."

"Baby gate?"

"I think that we have enough spells on it. Hiro remember?"

"Just go over the list…Tv?"

"10 spells…that is the last time I checked. Repealing and breaking if I remember," He said as he checked off something on their check list.

"Why do we have that many again?"

"World Cup."

She winced slightly at that memory. She loved her in-laws and Xander…most of the time. But hearing Uncle Carl and Xander scream and yell over a soccer game…not so much. Neither did Hiro either. Poor thing barked up a storm at all of the yelling.

"Gotcha…Fireplace?"

"I think that we put a fire guard on it and call it a day. We barely use it."

"I know."

"So, what is next on your list?"

Chip looked down at the list and frowned.

"Door corners?"

"Seriously?"

"Yup…says it in the parenting magazine. Something about slamming their fingers in the door."

"Okay…going to look into that…what about the yard?"

Chip expressed the same thought that she had.

"Is that even possible? I mean Hiro loves his sandbox and the kids will love it too…but everyone else."

She snorted. Their last cookout ended with a rain storm. Thanks to Maddie and Mom. Seriously, she had thoughts about just not inviting mom to everything but she knew better.

"Maybe a general warning spell? Like if someone gets hurt?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"We are going to need to tie up all of those cords in your work room."

"Can't wait. Maybe we should wait until I can reach the ground."

He laughed.

"You know…it is funny. Mom said that you are really know that you are starting a family until you baby proof the house. I think she has a point."

"Your mom has a sense of humor about that sort of stuff. She lived through your childhood."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad…most of the time."

She laughed as she turned around and kissed him. When the kiss was broken, he smiled slightly.

"You didn't help either. Once, we started hanging out and stuff…"

She laughed.

"I was a positive influence."

He joined with her laughter.

"Our kids aren't going to know what hit them, huh?"

"Nope."

End

A/N: One more chapter and this fic is done…^_^ I hope that you guys enjoy and read and review of course.


	8. Holding It Down

The Flashes of Then: Holding It Down

By: m14Mouse

Summary: Vida and Chip hold the twins in their arms for the first time

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Love_prompt bingo: Pleasure

Vida remembered the first time that she held her babies.

Her first impression was…well, they were ugly.

Everyone wax poetry about the babies being the prettiest thing since diamonds. They were cute and adorable.

But in reality, they were ugly little raisins…with hair in Sam's case. They were wrinkly and red and….angry. They may have been early but they had a set of lungs on them. She thought for a moment that they could hear them all the way to Rootcore.

And they have big heads. The book talked about that with their brains and stuff. But damn…they have really big heads. They kind of look like aliens.

Raisin aliens…She giggled to herself.

Damn these painkillers were good.

The second time that she held her babies, she wasn't on painkillers anymore. They were cleaned up. They looked kind of cute. Still on the wrinkly side. They were still very cute. She examined Diana first. She was bald and still kind looked like a raisin. She was staring at her with these big blue eyes.

Yes, she is going to be one of those moms that tormented their kids with awful nicknames.

"So, Raisin…It is nice to meet you. I have you know that you were a pain in the ass. Always kicking my stomach. It is probably your idea that I wear that big as a bus shirt."

She smiled slightly.

"But I have a feeling that you are a daddy girl. Although, I hope that you grow some hair. It would be strange if you didn't. But we will love you no matter what."

That is when Diana broke out into a big toothless grin.

Okay…the book was right. That was adorable. She turned to Sam who was sleeping.

"Hey, little guy who stole all of his sister's hair. I see that Chip's gene passed on quite well. Red hair and all."

She smiled softly as she looked at both of her babies.

"You two are in for an adventure. You have a crazy set of aunts and uncles just waiting to spoil and corrupt you. Don't listen to them…much if you know what good for you. Most of all….welcome."

Chip hated hospitals.

They had to remove his appendix.

Being sick while his wife is giving birth.

That especially sucked.

"Now look who is awake," A familiar voice said beside him. He turned his head and blinked. He smiled when he saw the twins and Vee. He moved to seat up.

"Oh no, you don't…the nurse said that you needed to rest. You are resting, Mister."

He sighed softly then he looked over at the twins. They were sleeping now. They were adorable wrapped in their little blankets and hats. His chest tightened up and he felt a wave of emotions run through him.

He reached out and gently stroke Diana's cheek. She move slightly before going back to sleep.

"Her nickname is Raisin."

He laughed.

"And she stole all of Sam's hair."

"I notice."

"She is beautiful like her mom."

Vida snorted but he could that she was blushing.

He turned his attention to Sam. Gently, he reached over and stroked his hand. He reached out and grabbed his finger. His little eyes opened up and yawned. He stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes again.

"Handsome…just like his dad."

He smiled.

"They are beautiful, Vee."

"They won't be when they start crying."

"Or need their diapers changed."

They laughed together.

"So…are they outside yet?"

"Yes."

"Are we ready?"

"Hell…I am not worried about us. I am worried about the twins."

He laughed as he looked at his family.

"Yes….I think we are."

End

A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this installment in my little verse. I promised to be back soon. ^_^ Thanks for the wonderful reviews and your support.


End file.
